


Serenity of the Empire

by Amuletheart123



Category: Empire tv show 2015
Genre: Driving, Drug Dealing, F/F, F/M, Fame, Family, Lyon Oc, M/M, Money, Multi, Music, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuletheart123/pseuds/Amuletheart123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity ''Serena'' Lyon is the only girl and baby of the family of men. Only at the age of 15, Serena has problems that no one her age should be having. Between her father trying to pick a new ''King''(or Queen) to run Empire, her mother's resent release from jail, and having to deal with the ghost of her past. How does the young lyoness to survive.</p>
<p>She's got the gangster of her father,and the hustel of her mother. That's how.</p>
<p>''Let's play, assholes!''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

They say that family is the most important thing in the world. Family has your back, they give you love, they protect you and they give you the most confidence and support to do what you got to do.

That right there is a load of shit!

While some families out there are sharing their memeories and laughing about old times, my family tries to kill each other every chance they get. Other girls father's treat them like princesses, my father treated me like I was a glass doll that would fucking break the moment you touch me; other girls mother treated them like young ladies, my mother treated me like I was some kind of stupid bitch.

And older siblings  _always_ have your back no matter what. My brothers, minus one ,would stab me in the back the moment they got the chane to. I mean, no other girl besides me have brothers who are freaks, reckless moron, or just plain out there. What did I do to gain a family like this?

But. . . . .I still love them. They are my family, but sometime, I wish I could put a bullet in my own head.

It's not only them that make me feel this way. It's also  _his_ fault that I'm like this, why I became the women you see before you and why I have to go so hard in everything that I do.They say that one shouldn't blame their problems on others, that they are also responsble for the way that they turned out, I don't know much about all that;all I know is that somebody has to pay for what has been done, and that somebody will be him.

Oh, sorry. I didn't even get to tell y'all my name. It's Serena, Serena Lyon.

 


	2. Pilot:Living in the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter where we get to meet our Princess

_I would tell you that I love you tonight_

_But I know that I've got time on my side_

_Where you going?_

_Why you leaving so soon?_

_Is there somewhere else that's better for you?_

 

Inside a yacht,a young woman in her twenties was sing her heart and soul out. Well. . . . . trying to,she wasn't hitting that one note that would set it off.And Lucious Lyon knew that.This right here wasn't working.

''That's not balanced.'' he said. Veronica continued to sing.

 

_What is love_

_If you're not here with me?_

_What is love if it's not guaranteed?_

_What is love?_

_If it just ups and lea. . ._

 

Veronica stopped sing once the music was cut. She looked at Lucious with a look that said she was running out of patience with this and him.

''I need you to sing like you are going to die tomorrow.'' he told her seriously. ''Like this is the last song you will ever sing.You hear me, show me you soul in this music.'' Taking his finer off the intercom,he turned to the tech man and told him to ''hit it again''. And he just sat back and watched,just watched.

As the music and lyrics began to start up again, Lucious's mind began to wonder to his time in the doctor's office.

 

_I would tell you that I love you tonight_

_But I know that_

_I got time on my side_

_Where you going?_

_Why you leaving so soon?_

_Is there somewhere else that's better for you?_

 

He could still feel them taking his blood pressure, checking his muscles, and the prick and pressure of the needle against his skin.

 

_What is love_

_If you're not here with me?_

_What is love if it's not guaranteed?_

_What is love if it just leaves. . . . ?_

 

Then,the memory of having to go through the scanner. The light shining brightly in his eyes,he just sat there taking it, await his faith. He felt somebody's hand on his shoulder,he flinched and looked up to see Anika's worried face.

''You okay,boss man?'' asked the tech man. Lucious shook his head.

''It's not there yet.''

''Still?''said Anika

Before Anika can say anything else,Lucious walked passed her and out of the door.Another man was in the room with them sleeping, while snoring loudly.

Lucious had either the time or the patience for this.''Bunkie,wake up.'' he said.When Bunkie refused to move that is when Lucious really lost his shit.

''WAKE YOUR ASS UP!'' he screamed all while kicking Bunkie in the side with his foot. Bunkie grunted but opened his eyes anyway.

A blank expression was still on Lucious's face when he walked away,even when he came in front of Veronica and placed his hands on her shoulder.

''Go back in your mind to a year ago when you just got the call that your bother had been shot.'' he told her.''How did it feel? How did it feel when you had to go and identify his body?'' Lucious left her with that, left her with that image on her mind. Returning to the sound room,he told the tech man to ''hit it again''.

The music began to sing,and Veronica began to sing:

_Is there somewhere else that's better for you?_

_What is love if you're not here with me?_

_What is love if it's not guaranteed?_

_What is love_

_If it's just ups and leaves_

_What is love_

_What is love_

_If you're not really sure?_

_What is love_

_If it just loves?_

She got it.  She was able to hit the high note on the last verse just right and balanced,Lucious smiled from ear to ear as he looked at the young woman. He clapped loudly,and cheered he on.

''Baby.'' he said.''You are a bad, bad girl. And that is a fact right there.'' Everyone laughed. Lucious jumped up, took Anika's hand and headed up deck.

''Come on,let go up deck and see my kids.And somebody get me some shrimp,I'm feeling good!

* * *

Upstairs, on deck, the real party was going on. The music was blasting, women had no clothes on and wearing nothing but bikini's and shorts, and the liquor was pouring left and right like nobody's business. And Hakeem Lyon was enjoying himself to the highest degree, he sunk his teeth into a piece of shrimp dangling in his face by a very pretty girl as he rocked his head to beat of the music.

Hakeem turned to another Lyon child that was sitting a few seat away from him.The 15 year old girl was dressed only in a tank top and shorts, unlike the other girls who were basically wearing nothing, her long brown hair was in a high ponytail, and the look on her face stated that she was having a good time but, also look like she didn't want to be there. Serena Lyon had a book in her lap, a glass of iced tea in her left hand and her cell phone in the other.

She look completely content. And Hakeem was about to change that.He grinned,having the girl next to him wipe his face, he turned to his sister's direction and started to walk over making sure to go unnoticed.

Serena was so distracted that she didn't act fast when her book was taken out of her lap. She jumped, and tried to take her book back for her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,guys.I hope that you like my first Empire fanfiction,I worked really hard on this one,so please show me some love and leave you comments in the box.


End file.
